Seteth
|jap_fullname = |alias =Cichol |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Deity |age = |relatives =Sothis (mother) Rhea (sister) Indech (brother) Macuil (brother) Flayn (daughter) |nationality =Nabatea |residence =Garreg Mach Monastery |home =Zanado |faction(s) =Church of Seiros |occupation(s)=Aid to the Archbishop of the Church of Seiros Instructor at the Officers Academy |game =Fire Emblem: Three Houses |firstseen = |firstjoined = |firstfought = |class =Wyvern Rider |voiceby =Mark P. Whitten |jap_voiceby =Takehito Koyasu }} Seteth is a character from Fire Emblem: Three Houses. He is second-in-command to Archbishop Rhea of the Church of Seiros, as well as an instructor in the Officers Academy, where he offers lessons in Lances and Authority. He has a Major Crest of Cichol. Profile Seteth is the older brother of Flayn as well as the second-in-command and chief aide to Rhea, the Archbishop of the Church of Seiros after being summoned to Garreg Mach Monastery in 1159. He respects Rhea's judgment of Byleth, who was invited to the Officers Academy as an exception, though he does not let his guard down around them either. In reality, Seteth is Flayn's father. His wife is buried in the Rhodos Coast. While he claims to be a descendant of Cichol, he is Cichol himself. As a survivor of the massacre at Zanado he allied with Seiros during the War of Heroes. After the war, he and his daughter remained at Zanado until he was called to the monastery. Though he shares Rhea's distrust of humans, he is not aware of the true depths of her misanthropic motives. Personality Seteth is a man who values order and discipline. He is very loyal to Rhea and the Church and shares her hostility towards those that oppose the Church or practice other faiths. While he accepts her judgement in making Byleth a new professor, he initially expresses firm skepticism until they rescue Flayn. After that incident, he expresses complete gratitude in them and places his full trust in taking care of his sister in the meantime. He dotes on his sister Flayn and worries about her constantly. He can be a bit overprotective at times and even pushy when trying to keep her safe, but ultimately loves her dearly. In-Game Base Stats |-|An Ocean View= |-|Playable= Skill Levels An Ocean View= |-|Playable= Growth Rates |50% |45% |35% |50% |50% |25% |30% |25% |45% |} Maximum Stats |92 |65 |51 |70 |67 |49 |43 |41 |65 |} Learnt Magic |D |Wind |Heal |- |D+ | - |Nosferatu |- |C |Cutting Gale |Recover |- |C+ | - | - |- |B |Bolganone | - |- |B+ | - | - |- |A |Excalibur | - |- |A+ | - | - |} Supports *Byleth (S-Support with female Byleth) *Bernadetta *Felix *Ingrid *Hilda *Leonie *Flayn *Hanneman *Manuela *Catherine *Cyril Quotes :Seteth/Quotes Possible Endings Seteth - Heir of Purpose : Seteth remained at the monastery and worked to restore the authority of the Church of Seiros. Doing away with his old strictness, he adopted a tolerant stance toward all. His encouragement of believers to respect those of other faiths helped the people of Fódlan to find common ground with others. Seteth and Byleth (Azure Moon route) : Byleth took on the role of archbishop of the Church of Seiros, and Seteth continued in his position of adviser. As they set about the grand task of restoring Fódlan and the church, Seteth’s strictness combined with the archbishop’s magnanimity won the faithful over easily. Their personalities complemented one another perfectly in keeping church operations smooth. When Fódlan returned to stability, they finally announced their marriage, to the shock and delight of the people. The faithful considered themselves truly blessed to be guided by such a pair. Seteth and Byleth (Verdant Wind/Silver Snow routes) : After ascending the throne as the first queen of the United Kingdom of Fódlan, Byleth appointed Seteth as her prime minister. As they set about the grand task of restoring Fódlan, the prime minister’s strictness combined with the queen’s magnanimity won the people over easily. Their personalities complemented one another perfectly in dealings with obstinate lords. When their long work was done, they finally announced their marriage, to the shock and delight of their subjects. The people considered themselves truly blessed to be governed by such a union. Seteth and Flayn (Silver Snow route) : While Flayn disappeared soon after the war, Seteth stayed at the monastery and worked to restore the authority of the Church of Seiros. Doing away with his old strictness, he adopted a tolerant stance toward all, and encouraged his followers to do the same. When he was satisfied that the message was received, he vanished from the monastery. Several centuries later, a man and a woman in ancient attire emerged to a Fódlan that had drastically changed. When she asked the man beside her if it would be all right in this new era to call him "Father," he said that perhaps it would be better to remain on the safe side. Seteth and Catherine (Silver Snow route) : After the war, Seteth fully confessed his love to Catherine and asked her to marry him. Intending to accompany Rhea to a life of seclusion, however, Catherine declined. Over the years, as Seteth worked to rebuild the church from the monastery, he continued to write love letters to Catherine. When the rebuilding effort was complete, he journeyed to the Red Canyon, where she and Rhea had been living, and delivered all of his letters by hand. Catherine was deeply moved, and with Rhea's blessing and no more reason to refuse him, she accepted his proposal. The two were wed and lived out their lives happily alongside Rhea. Seteth and Hilda : After the war, Seteth dedicated himself to the restoration of the church. He continued to write fables for children in his spare time, but became dissatisfied with the hobby due to a lack of quality illustrations for his work. When Hilda learned of this, she jumped at the chance to visit Garreg Mach and illustrate some of Seteth's newer stories for him. The completed fables were distributed far and wide, and the children who loved them eventually passed the famous and beloved works on to their own children and grandchildren. Seteth and Manuela :After the war, Seteth remained at the monastery to rebuild the church. Several years of hard restorative work later, he received a letter from Manuela. She wrote that she had traveled to a small, war-torn town and opened up a school for children. Reminded of the beauty and compassion in Manuela’s heart, Seteth was moved to leave the monastery and join her there. As they worked together to manage the budding institution, the couple fell in love and eventually were married. It is said that their students were overjoyed. Seteth and Bernadetta (Azure Moon route) :After the war, Seteth remained at the monastery and dedicated himself to the restoration of the church. He was soon joined by Bernadetta, who abandoned her inheritance to House Varley and took up residence at Garreg Mach to commit to a life as a recluse. As the years wore on, Seteth wrote many fables, first in his spare time, and then later as his main preoccupation. His stories became famous among children throughout Fódlan. As he gained renown, many began to inquire about the wonderful illustrations that accompanied the writing. In response to these questions, Seteth was known to shrug and say, "Ask my wife... if you can find her." Seteth and Leonie : While Seteth remained at the monastery after the war to restore the Church of Seiros, Leonie wandered the land in pursuit of her dream to become an elite mercenary. It seemed as if their paths would never cross again. Years later, after they had achieved their goals, both retired and disappeared from the public eye at the same time, as if it had been prearranged. Though no official records of their lives after that time exist, it is rumored that a happy couple resembling them was sighted in a small mountain village. The couple was known for their excellent fishing skills, and for cooking up their bountiful catches for all the local villagers and travelers. Etymology In Irish mythology, Cichol Gricenchos is one of the earliest leaders of the Fomorians. Trivia * Seteth shares his English voice actor with Hríd and Lyon . ** Seteth shares his Japanese voice actor with Navarre, Saber, Lewyn, Pent, Lon'qu, Validar and Niles. * Seteth shares the crest of Cichol with Ferdinand. * Seteth, Gilbert, Catherine and Cyril are the only characters that, depending on the house chosen, will join the army automatically. Gallery Seteth SRank.png|CG artwork of Sereth at S Support Seteth Model.png Cichol Statue.png Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Playable characters